


The Travels of The Wandering Marauders

by Rainieva



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Wandering Marauders
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst and Humor, Bad Humor, Campaign Summary, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, It's D&D guys, Not-That-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainieva/pseuds/Rainieva
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is a summary of an ongoing Dungeons and Dragons campaign written to assist the players. (And uploaded here for those interested to enjoy.)The continent of Renora held the oft warring capitals of Avilon and Port Talavi. Avilon, the glittering capital city of the Holy Kingdom of Augure, was once known for their innovation in firearms and arcane technology but have since closed their borders to trade and correspondence due to reasons unknown. The bustling traders' port of Thecis, Port Talavi, is governed by an alliance of wealthy and influential merchants who are quick to sell anything for a profit. However, this story began in the small border town of Clearhelm between the Obsidian Mountains and Gila Plains of the Kingdom.





	The Travels of The Wandering Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the disclaimer, this is an original campaign that I am DMing.
> 
> As an avid writer, I gelt myself compelled to fully write out the interactions and events of this campaign (because my players are great and so are their characters) and it ended up being useful for new players (who join the campaign later) as well as giving something for the players to look back on if thier notes prove to be insufficient. 
> 
> There is a bit of homebrew content and rules that we run on, so if you have questions (to help you better understand the story or where it might be going) feel free to leave a comment and I'll do my best to answer it asap!
> 
> Anyway, to those of you reading for pleasure, please enjoy! I hope how fun this group of characters comes across in writing as much as it does during the sessions.
> 
> (This story is told from a third person perspective based on general passive insight and actual rolls when giving information.)

The continent of Renora held the oft warring capitals of Avilon and Port Talavi. Avilon, the glittering capital city of the Holy Kingdom of Augure, was once known for their innovation in firearms and arcane technology but have since closed their borders to trade and correspondence due to reasons unknown. The bustling traders' port of Thecis, Port Talavi, is governed by an alliance of wealthy and influential merchants who are quick to sell anything for a profit. However, this story began in the small border town of Clearhelm between the Obsidian Mountains and Gila Plains of the Kingdom.

The quiet town was home to a large brewery, responsible for most of the income but had begun suffering due to the embargo, and a number of taverns lining the streets. Inside one such tavern, the Drunken Tower; an old tower - now leaning with age - converted into a lively drinking hole where the brewery workers spent their wages and late evenings unwinding after a stressful day, was a young woman.

The woman was elven, long platinum hair pulled up and braided into a sort of updo just peeking out from beneath a dark hooded cloak as she nursed her mug of cloudy ale. Her eyes, the irises as white as her hair scanned the room for someone or something, hardly even drinking from her glass.

Only a few other patrons littered the other tables, it being early afternoon and most were working. Most of the town were of dwarven descent, as many were this close to the mountains, including the plucky owner and barkeep. 

Quite suddenly, the door to the tavern was slammed open. A red-skinned man - built but lithe - wearing billowing gray pants hiked up to just below his knees and bandages wrapped around his fists entered followed by a pale woman in a long, black modest dress and cloak. The man groaned loudly before stomping his way over to the bar, ordering a drink from the barkeep. The woman followed silently, taking a seat in the stool next to him.

The elven woman stood, making her way to the bar and placing a gold piece on the counter. "I'll buy the next round."

The man's golden eyes flicked to the elf who'd displayed the peace offering and scoffed, taking a large gulp of whatever was poured into his tankard.

"You got to keep these coming if you wanna stay here, missy."

The woman nodded, taking a seat on the left side of the man while his companion eyed her from his right. 

"I'm Zyn." She held out a hand for the other to shake but was left hanging in the open air, only lowering it when he took another swig of his drink, clearly ignoring her.

"What do you want,  _ Zyn _ ?" He stressed her name, confirming he had heard her.

"Well, you don't look like you're from around here." She answered simply.

The man snorted out an unimpressed laugh. "How'd ya guess?"

"It just looks like you're travelling and I thought you could use some help." She amended.

"What do you think she's for?" He nodded in the direction of the silent woman beside him.

Zyn's eyes searched the both of them. The man's features were sharp and imposing, warm tones only interrupted by short black hair tipped in gray. The woman - in all black - hardly looked up from a spot on the bar, long black hair loose and obscuring most of her pale face. It looked like the only weapon between the two of them was a long, sheathed katana hanging from the woman's left hip.

"Travelling is dangerous these days. Wouldn't an extra fighter make your journey easier?" She continued.

For the first time since they began talking, the man turned to look Zyn up and down, appearing to try and assess her capabilities. Her dark purple linen top, form fitting black pants and knee high boots were slightly worn from travel and a leather loop where a sword would go sat empty on her right hip.

Clearly unimpressed, the man turned back to his drink. "Look, beat it, kid. I got enough problems as it is."

"I can handle myself. I just need a group to travel with." Zyn frowned.

"And why's that? Runnin' from something?" He downed the rest of his drink, nodding to the barkeep for another.

"No!" She exclaimed almost a bit too quickly. "I am trying to get stronger."

"Good luck with that." The man's scoff echoing on the inside of his cup as he almost chugged the entirety of his second drink.

"Ten gold."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with the elf.

"You heard me, ten gold." Zyn crossed her arms with a defiant glint in her eyes. "You clearly think this is a babysitting job so I pay you to 'keep watch' until you see I can hold my own." 

The man scanned her again with a sceptical look before standing with a groan. Being fairly tall, he had a few inches on Zyn.

"Alright." He sighed, making his way to the door.

The woman accompanying him stood and followed him out of the tavern. Zyn, still reeling from the interaction, hurriedly followed suit.

The three of them walked down the dirt street, earning a few strange glances from the locals. However, none of them seemed to pay it any mind.

"So, where are we going?"

There was a long pause before Zyn was answered with a sigh. "Port Talavi."

Zyn considered staying silent but quickly decided she wanted answers more. "Why?"

"To get a ship to the island of Halsar." He sighed again.

"Halsar? Why?"

The red-skinned man turned on his heel to face the elf, irritation clear on his face. "Are you going to ask questions the whole way because I don't need ten gold that badly."

"Just one more." She squeaked under his intense gaze, having almost run into him due to the sudden stop.

"What?" He snapped.

"You never told me your name."

Surprised, the irritation in his face softened - if only slightly - and he sighed, stepping out of Zyn's space.

"Ashe." He answered, turning back and continuing to walk towards their destination.

Zyn smiled, continuing to follow him. "It's nice to meet you, Ashe."

~~~

Ashe led them to a stable on the outskirts of town, greeting the gnomish owner with a grunt of some sort. The owner was a stout and bald man with the beginnings of a messy beard decorating his chin. He took the three of them out and around the back of the small, run down building to where two horses were tied up and waiting.

"Here," Ashe threw the man a few coins to which he thanked him and left them to return inside. "You can ride with Morana until you can get your own."

Zyn glanced toward the quiet woman - Morana apparently - who simply nodded, mounting one of the horses. As she did, the long black skirt she wore separated at two slits near the legs to reveal similar knee high boots to her own and some sort of pouch or holster strapped to her pale thigh.

"Okay..." Zyn hesitated slightly before climbing onto the horse behind her.

Ashe mounted his own horse, kicking his heels to urge the beast forward toward a road leading farther out of town. The three of them rode down the road in silence, watching the town disappear behind them and the rolling hills of the Gila Plains embraced them. The sun was high in the clear blue sky bathing the green mounds in a summer glow of early afternoon.

"What were you doing in Clearhelm?" Zyn piped up.

"Finishing up some business." Ashe responded without looking back.

"You're really secretive, you know that?"

"You're real talkative, ya know that?" He huffed back.

"I was just asking." She frowned.

Ashe sighed and mumbled something like, 'I'm not drunk enough for this' before pulling a flask out of his saddle bag and gulping down a few generous swigs.

"We're two days travel away from Velgalir, a dwarven city in Alliance territory," The cool, even voice of the woman in front of her startled Zyn.

"We'll pick up a job on the way to the coast." Morana continued.

"A job?" Zyn parroted, earning another groan from Ashe.

"Mercenary work. Most likely from the small guild there. We were finishing a job in Clearhelm when you approached us." The quiet woman explained.

"I see. Alright then." The elf appeared satisfied and settled for the now more comfortable silence of the journey.

~~~

The midday sun quickly began to disappear beyond the horizon and the plains were plunged into darkness. The three travelers found the base of a hill largely hidden from the main road and went about preparing for a night on the road.

They each went about laying their bedrolls and removing what little armor they had on. Ashe collected a few stray logs of wood, begrudgingly taking Zyn's help. Once it's set up, Zyn quickly went to light the fire when Ashe stopped her. He then snapped his fingers and the fire roared to life.

"Impressive." Zyn smiled.

Ashe just scoffed and returned to his bedroll, taking a few generous gulps from his flask.

"I will take the first watch." Morana offered, taking a seat in front of the fire.

"I'll stay up with you. I've got pretty good eyesight in the dark." Zyn took the seat next to her.

Morana nodded silently and watched the fire, only glancing around them every so often. Zyn kept a close watch on what she could see past the light of the fire, towards the main road for what felt like an hour. 

Slightly uncomfortable in the silence, she spoke up. "How long have you known Ashe?"

"Not long." Morana shook her head, green eyes trained on the fire rather than the elf beside her. 

"He needed someone to patch him up and watch his back and- well-" She paused. "We're both looking for someone."

Zyn raised an eyebrow. "The same person?" 

"No, I don't believe so."

The two of them were quiet like Zyn was waiting for the other woman to say more but she didn't.

"You know, I would apologize for him but I'm sure he'd have me take it right back afterward." Morana nodded her head in Ashe's direction, his back facing them as he lay in his bedroll.

Zyn laughed quietly. "Is he always like that?"

"Wary of new people, mostly. He's better after a few weeks or a few drinks." A small smile pulled at her lips.

Zyn, rather abruptly, stopped laughing to focus on something in the distance. Morana frowned following her gaze. While she couldn't see anything, Zyn slowly stood up and approached the darkness just beyond the fire of their campsite. Morana followed, nudging Ashe awake in the process. 

The man groaned before being quickly silenced by Morana with a telling look. He carefully got up and found where Zyn was slowly progressing toward.

Suddenly, Zyn reached for the empty belt loop with her left hand and in the holder - like it had been there all along - rest an obsidian colored rapier with amethyst gems encrusting the ornate hilt like it was made of black spider webs. She pulled it free, leaving trails of shadow in its wake, stabbing into something only she could see from their distance.

A pained grunt broke the silence and an arrow pierced Ashe's shoulder from behind him. He yelled out, grasping the arrow and glaring back in the direction of the new attacker.

Morana took a few steps back, getting in between the two assailants, and reached for the holsters at her thighs. She held in each of her hands an intricately engraved pistol; the one in her left was a dark black while the one in her right was a shiny gunmetal. She fired the guns simultaneously, hitting both of her targets with frightening accuracy.

The human man attacking Zyn held a small knife and lunged at her, catching her upper arm. She hissed in pain before lunged back with her rapier, piercing through the man's abdomen and letting him fall limp on her blade.

Ashe, thoroughly irritated, jumped up and rushed the dwarven man that had shot him. He kicked forward, hitting the other man in the nose before spinning his other foot to knock the man in the temple. The shooter went unconscious and Ashe grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in the camp complete with upset grumbling.

Seeing this, Zyn also dragged the human attacker to the camp, letting his body hit the ground before them.

Ashe looked Zyn up and down once again, only now she held her rapier. "At least you weren't lying about being able to put up a fight."

"Told you." She smirked, sheathing the sword in the belt loop before it disappeared into a plume of shadowy smoke.

Morana joined them, returning her pistols to their holsters. Zyn eyed her curiously, very clearly trying to refrain from asking too many questions. Morana seemed to notice and nodded as if to consent being asked such questions.

"Those are really cool. What are they?" The elf's eyes wide with curiosity.

"Semi-automatic pistols manufactured by the Kingdom and blessed by the high priests of my temple. I call them Sin and Virtue." She answered plainly.

"Wait, temple? You're a cleric?" The other woman's jaw dropped.

"Yes," Morana nodded.

"And you shoot guns?"

"Yes…" She nodded again, sounding less sure of herself.

"That's amazing!" Zyn beamed. "My teacher told me stories about the Kingdom's work in arcane technologies and weaponry."

"Well, I'm going to bed." Ashe dismissed, flopping onto the jumbled blankets with a sigh.

"Sorry. I can take the next watch if you want to get some rest." Zyn offered.

Morana gave her a small, thankful smile before laying down for the night. Zyn took a seat by the fire and hummed softly to herself.

~~~

Before the early hours of morning dawned, Zyn woke Ashe up for the final watch. As she did, he tensed, withholding a prepared jab to the face. Surprised, Zyn backed away, letting the man realize who she was and the situation.

He sighed, sitting up and grumbling something that sounded like an apology under his breath before settling next to the fire and reigniting the flickering coals with a snap of his fingers. Zyn then settled down for the night, letting the crackling fire lure her into rest.

With not much else to do, Ashe spent his watch exercising. He went through rep after rep of strengthening workouts before the sun crest over the horizon. Unsurprisingly, Morana was the first one awake, quietly going through her things and preparing for the day of travel. Once she was finished, she gently nudged Zyn awake who simply yawned and thanked her.

"For what?" Morana asked, slightly confused.

"For not abandoning me here, I guess. It wouldn't be the first time." The elf shrugged.

The cleric seemed stunned but gave a soft smile in return. "Of course not."

"So, what are we going to do with these bodies?" Ashe grunted, finishing a round of pushups.

"Their thieves, right?" Zyn eyed the two slumped over corpses a few feet away.

"Don't tell me you haven't killed anyone before." The man gave her a worrying look.

"What? Of course, I have. I just- I just prefer not to." She stammered a bit, looking away.

"Yeah, don't we all." He sighed, emptying what remained of his flask into his mouth.

"I'll take care of it." Morana stood from where she was kneeling next to Zyn and walked toward the bodies.

The woman pulled the bodies along so that they were sitting in a crevice in the side of one of the hills. Once they were positioned, Morana knelt on the ground in front of them, clasping her hands together and closed her eyes in prayer.

Ashe went about saddling and preparing the horses like he'd seen her do the same thing a hundred times before but Zyn watched in silence a polite distance away. The few moments of silence were much more calming than the other stretches of unoccupied air between the travelers; possibly due in part to the fact that prayer was meant to be silent.

Morana stood, brushing the traces of dirt from her skirt and turned back to the others.

"They will be found eventually but they are in the arms of the Queen, now."

Zyn's eyes widened, almost fearfully. "Queen?"

"The Raven Queen. Do you know of Her?" Morana asked, carefully.

Zyn appeared to relax slightly before answering. "No, I don't think so. Is She the goddess of your temple?"

The cleric looked away, deciding to mount one of the ready horses. "Yes, She was."

When Morana didn't elaborate, Zyn took it as a sign that it was time to continue on their journey. She collected her bag and took a seat behind the cleric as they made their way back to the main road.

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn't technically the end of our first session, I decided to separate the chapters in a way that would (hopefully) make looking back on things (and general reading) easier and mire enjoyable.
> 
> How did you like the introduction to Ashe, Zyn, and Morana? We'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
